My Guardian Angel
by Yomekyo
Summary: Oneshot between Kyo and Foxy


**I really wanted to write a oneshot of Foxy and a character so why not myself? Hope you guys enjoy.**

Kyo sat there as sweat started to drip down her face. It was the fourth night, the hardest one of them all. She wouldn't have been that freaked out if her episode with Bonnie didn't end like it did. The cut still burned and stung every time she would move her hand. As she sat there trying to make the best out of the night, the phone started to ring and the man was talking again.

"Finally. I've been waiting for you to say something to me." Kyo said as she looked at the phone.

""Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it." He started."Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *banging sound* It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Uhm, I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* when I did." He finished.

Kyo sat there and started to shake. Oh shit was finna go down. This might be her last day on the earth. So much that she wasn't able to do. She hasn't finished school, she wasn't moved out of her parents place, she didn't even have her first kiss.

"Hey, do me a favor. *bang bang* Maybe sometime you could check inside one of those suits in the back room? *bang bang* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. *bang bang* Uhh...I always wondered what was in those empty heads back there. *chime plays*.You know...oh, no-"*noises followed by animatronics screech and static*

Kyo was now panicking. As she picked up the tablet to look at the others, she could hear the banging of metal coming her way. How was it? She jumped up and tried to close the door, something orange and furry knocked her down.

She kneeled and cover her eyes as tears started to fall. She was going to die.

"Um lass?" The voice said to her.

"KILL ME ALREADY!" Kyo screamed.

There was a small chuckle followed by the slamming of the doors. Kyo stayed there until Foxy reached down and pulled her up.

"I'm not going to kill ye." He said looking at the sobbing teen. Kyo kept her head down and tried her best to relax. Could she believe what the fox was telling her. She slowly stood up and turned towards the orange beast. Most of his fur was gone . His mouth was hanging open and dangling. Maybe he was in some fight. She remembered what the man said about the bite of '87. Maybe he was the one who did it.

"What's ye man mate?" Foxy said looking at Kyo.

"Yomekyo. Yomekyo Hema. But I go by Kyo for short." She said looking at he fox.

"Lovely name." He said as he sat on the stool. As he sat there looking at her, she glanced at the doors then the tablet.

"No need to worry, I have the doors closed by this power saver. It wont drain ye energy as long as ye don't use the lights." Foxy said reading her mind. She nodded then yawned as she sat on the floor. She reached over for her own tablet and started to play some of her games. It was only 12 and it seemed like her and Foxy would be here for the rest of the night.

"Why are you helping me?" Kyo asked looking at him.

"Were both the same you and I. I mean yeah im a robot fox and ye is a human girl but we are both in trouble." He said trying to reason with her.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked laying her tablet down.

"They want to put you in a suit because they think you just a excoskeleton, same with me. Most of my fur is gone so they want me to be fixed." He said looking at her. As she stood there thinking, everything was starting to make sense. She wanted to help the fox but didn't know what all she could do.

"Maybe i can help." She said looking at him. He watched as the girl walked over to her bag and reached inside pulling out some small containers. One looked to be a sowing kit and the other was full of tools. She reached over to him and pulled him closer towards her.

"Sorry if any of this hurts." She said navigation thur her tool box. She pulled out a screw that looked to match the hole. She said sorry again and snapped his jaw back into place which caused him to jump up screaming. She stood there in fear, scared to move. He sat back down and motationed for her to keep working. While he held his jaw, she started to move the screw into place. After about 15 minuets, his jaw was fixed and he was able to talk with out it flapping all over the place.

"Thanks lass." He said rubbing his jaw.

"Now the fur." She said fixing together some thread that was around his color. An hour passed and soon he was looking normal like the others. The only thing bothering her now was the fact that he still smelled like blood and guts. She wanted to ask what happened but just stood there looking at her work.

"Your pretty good lass." He as he looked at his new fur and jaw.

She smiled and told Foxy he was welcome before settling down onto the floor. She was tired. Foxy watched as Kyo laid on the floor and drifted off into a deep sleep. She trusted him. As the night carried over and the clock hit 6, he wrote out a note explaining where he was and what all happened that night.

"Kyo wake up." Sam said shaking her. She yawned and whipped the slob from her face.

"What time is it?" She asked her.

"Its going on 12. Your shift was over hours ago. Why are you still here and how did you have power?" She asked her.

Kyo stood up and looked over at the note attached to her bag.

"My guardian angel." She said grinning. Sam stood there and nodded then headed out for her shift.

* * *

><p>Kyo pulled back into the pizza place and sighed as she read her note from Foxy one last.<p>

"Come in the back way 30 mins early. They won't know your here plus I have a surprise for you." The note read.

She turned her car off just to see the boss moving around on the was 10:30. Was he waiting on me? She left out her car and walked to the back of the pizza place. There was a note on the knob that pointed down to the mat. There was a key under it to unlock the door. She slipped the key into her pocket and entered the office. Inside sat Foxy. He was holding a box of pizza and his eye patch was on the desk.

"I was wondering where ye was." He said laying the box down. He stood up and hugged Kyo then closed the door down behind them. The two of them sat there talking about what all happened. As the night carried on the phone started to ring

"Who calls ye every night?" Foxy asked.

"The old man who use to work here. I thought he was dead." Kyo said

As the phone stopped ringing there was some buzzing and the sound of the robots talking. As the kept taking Kyo laid her pizza down and looked over at Foxy.

"I had nothing to do with that." He said looking at her. She nodded then looked out the window. She could hear some moaning sound and music playing. Freddy and the others were near by.

"Don't ye worry." Foxy said as he stood and walked towards her. She nodded then looked up at him. Their faces were inches apart from each other. His mouth right there near hers.

"Don't leave me." Kyo said hugging Foxy. He jumped a little and wrapped his arms around her.

"I would never leave ye." He said looking into her eyes. It grew quite and before they knew it, they were kissing. Foxy was holding her close towards him. It was forever since he felt the heart beat of another human. He didn't know what to say or how to react. Neither did she. They soon pulled away and Kyo looked down blushing.

"Your my first."She said looking at him.

"Ye first kiss?" He asked. She nodded and kept looking at the ground. There was a loud bang which caused Kyo to jump into Foxy's arm.

"I'll watch over ye, just relax." She nodded then laid onto his chest. The tablet flashed 3. The night was winding down to an end. Her thoughts of dying, of being alone, of not feeling safe all went away when she was with him.

Once the clock hit 5:30, she was awoken from her sleep by the orange robot.

"What?" She asked looking at him.

"It's almost time for me to go ye want to leave now, stay here, or join me?" He asked looking at her. After a while and some time to think, she said that she wanted to join him and the two of them left for the Pirate Cove. Once inside he closed the curtains and pulled her towards him.

"Are ye leaving or will ye still work here with us?" He asked looking at her.

"As long as you will watch over me ill stay." She said giggling.

He smiled watched as she played around in the sand.

"There once was a caption of the pirate cove that all the kids would know , he was the greatest of them all and he would put on quite a show. What's his name? Foxy. Foxy for the Pirate Cove. He is the greatest of them allll. Its time for the show." Kyo sung as she played on his ship. He smiled and giggled as she sung his theme song. "I didn't know you use to come here and watch." He said.

"All the time it would." She responded. As he started the chase after her and play around, the bell struck and soon the lights came on.

"It's time for ye to leave." Foxy said looking at her.

"I'll be back around 4. I have to come get my check." She said reaching for her bag.

He nodded and watched as she left from the Cove.

"Promise ye will come back for me?"

"I promise Foxy."

** So what do you guys think? Hope you all enjoyed. Kyo out!**


End file.
